Harry's Protector
by MaidofShadow
Summary: '"No!" came a cry from the trees as a young woman jumped in front of Harry taking a knife to the stomach. The other figure had thrown it in a final attempt to kill Harry Potter. The woman acted quickly, removing the knife from her stomach and throwing it right back, where it hit the cloaked figure in the heart, killing it instantly.' Time travel fic. Harry/OC Please click!
1. Prologue

**A/N Hi there! I'm Ana AKA MaidofShadow and this will be my first story posted here! I hope you guys enjoy it and review ;) I also hope my information is correct since I get some from the internet and some from memory. Feel free to comment any errors or constructive criticism you may have. Flames will be used to make tea **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Prologue:

Harry had gone to find his invisibility cloak after the final battle when it happened. He had just told Ron and Hermione that he'd be back soon, and they had let him go, thinking the danger had passed. They had been wrong. A dark figure had been following him ever since he entered the Forbidden Forrest and another one had been following him ever since he left Ron and Hermione's side. The two figures were quite different, although both dark. One wore dark clothing and made no sound as it moved across the forest floor. This was the one that had been following Harry for the longest. The other didn't have quite so much skill. Wearing a black cloak, the figure would occasionally step on twigs or rustle branches as it passed. Harry noticed neither, for he had been too wrapped up in his own thoughts. His thought about all the dead and wounded. About his parents and Sirius and everyone else he had seen tonight when he had used the Stone. It would probably be with his cloak. He would leave it. He didn't want it. Why would he? It would only drive him mad as it had its previous owners. No, it was not worth the risk.

Finally he reached the spot where he had dropped his cloak and revealed himself. He groped around on the ground for a moment before straightening up, cloak in hand. The second figure had been moving closer and closer and the first had seen it too late.

"No!" came a cry from the trees as a young woman jumped in front of Harry taking a knife to the stomach. The other figure had thrown it in a final attempt to kill Harry Potter. The woman acted quickly, removing the knife from her stomach and throwing it right back, where it hit the cloaked figure in the heart, killing it instantly. She turned to Harry, suddenly feeling her strength leave her.

"Death Eaters should know better," she said with a weak smile before her knees buckled and Harry caught her. He lowered her to the ground slowly, not wanting to hurt her.

"Who are you?" he asked, knowing full well that he could not heal her or get her to help fast enough. The woman's breathing was beginning to hitch and slow.

"My name is Julia," she responded, fighting to keep her eyes open. She knew she was going to die but it didn't faze her. Death had never scared her.

"Julia," Harry said, smiling as he stroked her hair, "what a beautiful name." She smiled and her eyelids fluttered closed. At that exact moment the sun rose, bathing everything gold and red. The trees seemed to part to let the sunlight rest on her.

And that's when Harry's entire world was turned upside-down.

**A/N Love it? Hate it? Review please and tell me what you think! I'll update soon if people like it!**

**~Ana**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! It's Ana again! I'm sorry it took so long to update this story, I just had no inspiration. Sorry! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter 1

Julia opened her eyes to a familiar room. She was in the Hospital Wing. That was funny; she thought the Hospital Wing had been destroyed in the final battle. Maybe the Final Battle had been a dream. The only other person in the Hospital Wing was Harry who was sleeping in the chair next to her bed. What was going on? Harry didn't even know she existed. Maybe it hadn't been a dream. But then how was she alive? She had taken a knife for him. How was she in the Hospital Wing? Maybe _this_ was a dream! She shook her head; that wasn't it. She didn't dream, only had nightmares.  
"Hey," she heard a soft voice from beside her. "You're awake," said Harry.

"Yeah..." was her response. What else could she say? "What's going on?"

Harry shrugged, "I'm not sure."

She looked around, trying to get some clues to what was happening until she felt someone touch her hand. She jumped at the contact, gripping the hand and twisting it around before registering that it was Harry's.

"Oh, sorry," she mumbled, releasing his hand but he didn't let go.

"You saved my life," he said, looking into her eyes. "Thank you."

She nodded and gritted her teeth. She wished he would let go of her hand. She wasn't really used to human touch.

"One question though. It's not that I'm ungrateful or anything but why'd you do it? Take a knife for me, I mean."

"Did you think I was going to let them kill our Saviour?" she asked as if he was the densest person she had ever met.

He let go of her hand. "I guess not."

They sat in silence for a moment, both of them unsure what to do. "So did you go here?" he finally spoke again. She nodded in response. "What house?"

"Gryffindor." She replied.

Harry looked surprised at her answer, "really? How come I never saw you around?"

She shrugged, "I didn't have many friends and the ones I did have didn't really go to our school. I was a quiet girl who didn't really speak."

He looked at her curiously, "why not?"

She shrugged once more, "just not very social, I guess."

"Well at least we know they put you in the right house," he said with a grin. She gave him a confused look. "Not everyone risks their lives to save someone else's."

She shrugged again. It was odd to speak to Harry Potter. She had spent so much time watching him, observing him but even after all that she didn't really know what to do around him. Usually she would have her wits about her but she assumed whatever they had given her was messing with her head. It certainly felt how a dream would feel like, not that she really had that much experience with dreams.

"So...am I healed?" she looked down at her stomach which was covered in clothes.

"Mostly," Harry told her. "But Madame Pomfrey wasn't able to completely heal it so it's going to take a little time."

"Ok."

"You really weren't kidding when you said you don't talk much, were you?" he commented. She shook her head which made him smile. "Alright then."

Just then the door opened and in walked in the last person they expected to see there.

"Dumbledore?" Julia asked.

**Love it? Hate it? Please review! It would mean a lot! No reviews means no new chapters. I know it's short but things will pick up soon! Please tell me your thoughts, whether they are good or bad! Constructive criticism is appreciated!**

**Thanks!**

**~Ana**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! Thank you to Ollivander7 who reviewed. Enjoy and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter 2:

"_Dumbledore?" Julia asked._

"It is a curious thing that you know my name but I do not know yours." Dumbledore commented. He seemed younger and less troubled than when Harry had seen him last.

Suddenly, Harry's head was being yanked back and he felt something sharp against his throat. He looked up to see Julia holding a knife to his throat, a dangerous look in her eyes.

Dumbledore looked a bit alarmed. "Calm down-" he began but Julia cut him off.

"Don't move." She growled. Harry had no idea what was happening. What was wrong with Julia? A moment ago she had been fine. One second she was saving his life, the next she was the one threatening it!

Dumbledore stopped moving towards them but he raised his hands slowly. "Put down the knife and we can talk about whatever's upsetting you."

Julia yanked Harry's head up farther. "I should've known," she muttered. "You aren't real." She told Dumbledore. "I don't know what Voldemort is trying to do but it won't work."

"What are you talking about?" Dumbledore asked. Harry watched as Dumbledore's hand inched towards his belt where his wand was. "Hogwarts is safe from Voldemort. No need to hurt the young man."

"Ha! Lies! I saw you die!" She said. "And he can't hurt me if I kill the both of you first!" She threw her knife at Dumbledore and he deflected it with his wand. The only person with reflexes that fast was Dumbledore. The real Dumbledore.

"Albus?" Julia asked, hesitantly as she let Harry go. Dumbledore nodded. Julia relaxed a bit but it was clear she was still wary of them. She turned to Harry. "Where did you find the sword of Godric Gryffindor during your 7th year?"

It was an odd question but he responded truthfully, nonetheless. "At the bottom of a frozen pool in the woods." Julia's shoulders slumped suddenly in relief. She hugged Harry but quickly pulled away, cheeks slightly pink.

"It is you," she said.

"Who else would it be?" he asked.

"I thought Voldemort had planted you two in my mind," she said. "It wouldn't be the first time."

Harry wanted to know more but he knew now wasn't the time. Once again he wondered something that had been on his mind since he first met her. Who was this girl?

**Love it? Hate it? Please review! It would mean a lot and I'm not writing another chapter until I get some reviews. Tell me what you think! I know this chapter was short but this week has been busy. This seemed like a good place to stop because the next chapter should be much longer and much more informative. A lot of things will happen in the next chapter and a lot will be explained but first I need some reviews!**

**Thanks!**

**~Ana**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 3! I thought this chapter would be longer but it wasn't really. Sorry! Some things get explained though. Enjoy anyways! **

**PS thanks to everyone who reviewed! **

**PPS in case you haven't noticed the whole story will be written in third person with each chapter alternating between Harry's thoughts and Julia's.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 3:

"So...where are we?" Harry asked. "If you're alive and real, then what's happening?" Realization covered Julia's features. It couldn't be... but that was the only thing that made sense.

"I need my things," she told Harry. "Get me my things." He seemed surprised by her assertiveness but he obeyed and brought her a small basket with her possessions in it. It contained her black clothing and shoes along with anything else she had been carrying such as her wand, gun and a small pouch. She rummaged through her things until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a gold necklace and showed it to the other two.

A broken time turner. It was stuck in place with the metal all twisted and mangled. There was also blood on it. It must've been hit by the knife and something must've gone wrong. It had turned and now they weren't in their own time.

She told this to Dumbledore and Harry. It was the only reasonable explanation. She wasn't sure why Harry was here as well but the important thing was that they were here. Harry asked Dumbledore the date to confirm. They were 20 years before their time. It took a while to process this. They were in Hogwarts at the same time as Harry's parents in their 7th year. If they so wished it they could change the whole course of the future. If they wanted to they could stop Voldemort before he killed Harry's parents. There were so many things they could do but they would have to be careful if they tried to do any of that. They could also accidently mess everything up and cause Voldemort to win the war.

"So you're from the future?" Dumbledore said as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Julia nodded numbly.

"I'm Julia Bennet and this is Harry Potter." She gestured at Harry.

"Ah yes...I can see the resemblance between you and Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said to Harry. He then turned to Julia, "I do not recognize you though."

"I'm a half blood," she told him and leaving it there. "What do we do now?" Dumbledore sat down at the end of the bed.

"I think we should start by telling me your story," he said, eyes twinkling.

* * *

"You will be transfer students Julia Bennet and Harry Potter." Dumbledore told them before he left the Hospital Wing to go see to some arrangements needed for their arrival. "You come from Durmstrang Institute and you're in your seventh year." He looked at Harry. "I will immediately go to Mr. Potter's parents and explain the situation. You will be posing as his cousin." He gazed at him. "We need to do something about your eyes."

"I have something!" Julia said, reaching into her pouch and pulling out some eye drops. "Use these." She said, handing them to Harry. "They'll make your eyes blue as long as you put them in once a day." He nodded and gave her a strange look. He was probably wondering how she had come across those. "Careful though, they're expensive."

"Alright, since that's settled, we need to go over a few other things. There will be a trunk at the end of your each of your beds with everything you'll need by the end of the day. I'll be announcing your arrival at suppertime, so be ready. You will be Gryffindors, as you were before. We'll say I did the sorting in my office." He gave them both serious looks. "You are to report to me once a week and you are not to breathe a word of any of this to anyone unless absolutely necessary. Understand?" Both Julia and Harry nodded. Placing a hand on both of their shoulders he looked at each of them in turn. "It is your choice if you want to change anything majorly but remember that just by being here you've already changed things. Think about it. Tell me what you decide tonight. Come to my office after supper. We'll discuss the finer points of your story then." Again they both nodded. Dumbledore straightened and stood. "Well then, I'll see you at super. I'll send someone to bring you uniforms."

Once he had left, Harry turned to Julia, "what should we do?" She bit her lip and looked down, thinking. After weighing all the options in her head she looked up again.

"I think we should try to change the future." Harry nodded and smiled.

"I was hoping you would say that."

**Love it? Hate it? Please review! It would mean a lot and it will mean a new chapter for my wonderful readers. I'm really sorry it's so short but I've been really sick all week and I was in the hospital and it seemed like a good place to stop. It explains a few things and the next chapter will most definitely be longer. The next chapter they'll meet Sirius and Lupin and James, etc. **

**Tell me what you think! Sorry again it's so short.**

**Review!**

**~Ana**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm feeling much better now, thanks to everyone who was concerned for me. It means a lot. Without farther ado, here's the next chapter! Sorry if I got any details wrong (review or PM if I did)!**

**Disclamier: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter 4:

Suppertime came faster than either of Harry or Julia thought was possible. It seemed to them that one moment they were discussing how to find and destroy the horcruxes and the next they were being called to go eat.

"So what happens if we see Sirius or Remus or Wormtail?" Harry asked Julia. For the little time he had known her, he got the impression that she always had a plan and when she had held a knife to Harry's throat, he had seen that she was quick to think on her feet.

"Well, since we are trying to change the future, I think we should talk to them but we shouldn't be the ones to approach them first." She answered. "Do _not_ be mean to Wormtail. Act like he's like anyone else. We can't give _anything_ away, alright?"

Harry nodded, he wasn't stupid.

"I think we should try to get to Wormtail before he becomes a Death Eater, I know for a fact that he isn't one yet. If we show him kindness that his friends don't than maybe we can persuade him not to turn against the Order." Julia continued. Again Harry nodded. This made sense.

Julia was smart, he decided, she could see how things would be in the long run and that would be very useful to them in their quest to kill Voldemort before he could kill Harry's parents.

He knew it would be hard for him to be nice to Wormtail but he had to try; for his parents, for the whole Wizarding World.

Julia and Harry reached the Great Hall. Students were pouring in. They didn't look much out of place since they had changed into their school uniforms and all their injuries were either healed or hidden, save a few scratches and bruises, the most obvious being a cut above Harry's eyebrow.

"Ready?" Harry asked. He suddenly felt nervous. What if his parents didn't like him? What if he messed up? What if the Marauders rejected them?

"Ready," Julia replied, taking a deep breath. She didn't look very nervous but Harry could see her trembling slightly.

He reached out and took her hand on an impulse. She jumped a bit, apparently not used to skin on skin contact and for a moment Harry thought she was going to pull away but she relaxed and left her hand in his. He gave it a light squeeze and she returned it before they walked into the Great Hall together.

It was more amazing than Harry remembered. Sure, he had seen it recently but not in its usual state. He had forgotten how beautiful the ceiling was and how full of life it could be. People were everywhere; laughing, talking, eating. He loved it.

He led Julia to the Gryffindor table and took an empty spot, letting go of her hand. He hadn't before because he was afraid of losing her in the crowd but now there was no need for that. His mouth watered at the sight of all the food. Harry knew he wouldn't be able to eat most of it, due to his stomach having shrunk while he was on the run but at least he had the option to eat all he wanted.

Harry took a little of everything before starting his meal. He was just tucking in when he heard a loud clicking. He looked up at the table where all the staff sat and saw Dumbledore standing, tapping his cup with his knife. The room quickly grew quiet.

"I hope everyone is enjoying their meal," Dumbledore said. There were a series of cheers from the tables. "Good, good. Tonight I have the pleasure of introducing two new students into our midst." His gaze settled upon Julia and Harry. "If you could please stand."

Harry and Julia stood slowly, both looking uncomfortable at all the eyes on them.

"This is Julia Bennet and Harry Potter." Dumbledore told everyone. "They have just transferred here from Durmstrang and I expect everyone to show them the hospitality and friendliness Hogwarts is known for. They have already been sorted into Gryffindor."

All the Gryffindors cheered while the other tables clapped politely, save Slytherin's. Harry noticed Julia's eyes rested on that table for a moment longer than the others, her expression impossible to read. He followed her gaze to see a young Severus Snape.

Julia turned to him and he offered her what he hoped was a reassuring smile. They wanted to look like nervous newcomers to the rest of the students. Harry was suddenly glad he was a somewhat decent liar. He hoped Julia was as good as him or better. Their entire mission could be put into jeopardy if she wasn't.

"So without much more to say on the matter, everyone can return to their meal!" Dumbledore finished.

Julia and Harry sat back down and the chatter in the Hall resumed quickly. The pair continued their meal in silence, not speaking to anyone. Harry noticed how little Julia ate and he suddenly wondered if she had the same problem he did. She was incredibly thin and he had felt how light she was when he had carried her to the Hospital Wing. Maybe she had been on the run from Death Eaters. Maybe she wasn't used to this amount of food.

He once again searched his mind for any memory of her. She had, after all, been a Gryffindor. He recalled seeing her in his classes. A quiet girl who didn't talk to anyone and to whom no one gave much thought. He tried to remember if he had ever noticed her for anything in particular. He couldn't think of anything. She had been a seemingly completely normal girl who didn't draw any attention to herself. He thought harder, searching for any interactions they had ever had. A single memory came to mind.

It hadn't been an interaction exactly. He had seen her with Dobby, down in the kitchens before the second task in the Triwizard Tournament. He remembered thinking it odd. As he came closer, he thought he heard a mention of Snape's storage cupboard. She left as soon as she saw him, not moving too fast or too slowly. She acted like she had ever right to be there. So much so that he had never questioned it until now.

Realization covered Harry's features and he stopped eating. Dobby had given Harry Gillyweed for the second task. _Snape's _Gillyweed. He could be wrong but he had the sneaking suspicion that Julia had helped Dobby in acquiring it.

"You alright mate?" A voice snapped him out of his thoughts; a familiar voice. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Harry looked up and his first instinct was to say that he was seeing a ghost. Multiple ghosts actually. In front of him stood James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirus Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! It would mean so much! I know it's short again but it's longer than last time and it lets them get settled in a bit. Also it seemed like a good place to stop. Harry knows that Julia has helped him at least twice before (jumping in front of the knife and getting Gillyweed for him) but has she helped him more than that? I guess you'll find out as time goes on. The next chapter will be Harry and Julia's interaction with the Marauders and Lily and the chapter after that will be the meeting with Dumbledore. Then after that, chapters will become longer. Sorry these have been so short lately, I've just had to set the tone and get them settled in. Once they fall into a routine, the chapters will be longer. **

**Anyways, tell me what you think!**

**~Ana**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! This chapter is longer than the last one, I believe. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 5:

"_You alright mate?" A voice snapped him out of his thoughts; a familiar voice. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."_

_Harry looked up and his first instinct was to say that he was seeing a ghost. Multiple ghosts actually. In front of him stood James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirus Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew._

It was hard for Julia not to start crying or to jump up and embrace them all but she managed not to.

"He has actually," she responded. She pointed at Nearly Headless Nick who was just passing by. "See?" she raised her eyebrow and barely contained her smile.

Sirus looked at her with twinkling eyes full of laughter. He was extremely handsome with his beautiful dark hair and natural grace. Julia knew he would try to charm her but she didn't mind. Sirus had been her best friend, along with Remus, for the short period of time she had known him. She hadn't had any friends at Hogwarts unless a few teachers counted. She had had some friends in the Order but she didn't get to see them often. Sirus had always been there for her though, being one of the few who actually knew about her and her purpose.

"What's your name again?" he asked.

"Julia Bennet," she replied, standing and holding out her hand. "And you might be..."

"Sirus Black," he filled in. He took her hand, bending over it and kissing it. She shook her head and laughed.

"I think you're the first girl not to swoon when he does that." James told her with a smile. He looked just like Harry except for the lack of scar and the fact that his eyes were hazel. His nose was a little longer and his glasses were different but that was about it. Julia felt warmth spread through her body as he smiled. She had always wanted to meet him but had thought it impossible.

"Well, a little rejection will do him some good," Julia said, smiling back at him. He grinned.

"I'm James by the way. James Potter." He shook her hand. Then he gestured to Lily whom he had his arm around. She was stunning in her own way and had a kind look about her. Her eyes were just like Harry's (when they didn't have the magical eye drops in them) and her hair was thick and a beautiful shade of red. "This is my girlfriend, Lily Evans." Lily smiled at her.

"Pleasure to meet you." She told both Harry and Julia. "You're Harry, right?" she must've been listening to Dumbledore's announcement. Harry nodded, barely hiding his awe. At some point he had stood up as well.

"Quit staring," James said in a playful tone. "She's mine. You don't have a chance." Harry's eyebrows shot up and Julia almost burst out laughing. Harry's eyes found hers and she returned the look, the irony not lost on either of them. They shared a smile.

"I don't think you need to worry about that," Harry told James.

"I better not need to," James gave him a mocking stern look.

"Trust me, you don't." Julia said with a knowing smile.

"You look exactly like Prongs and you have the same last name. Are you related?" asked Wormtail. He looked much younger and less ugly but that didn't stop Julia from feeling the urge to kill him right then and there. Instead she plastered a look of confusion on her face.

"Prongs?" she asked.

"Who's that?" Harry added. He was also doing a good job hiding his hate for Wormtail. The others glared at Wormtail and he blushed.

"Uh..." Wormtail tried to answer the questions but he couldn't seem think of anything.

"It's our nickname for James," Sirus interjected. Julia tilted her head in 'confusion'.

"Do you all have such odd nicknames?" she asked. Sirus nodded.

"I'm Padfoot, he's Wormtail and he's Moony," he pointed at each one in turn. Julia guessed he thought that sharing that information with them would be harmless since they used the names in public and they thought that they only had meaning to them.

"How odd," Julia mumbled. She knew how to act and she was quite good at it, thank goodness, or they would be discovered. She almost never slipped up and she usually thought of everything. "And what's Moony's real name?"

"Remus Lupin." Their former Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher answered. He seemed more reserved than the others.

"Nice to meet you," Julia said with a soft smile as both Harry and herself shook his hand.

"I'm Peter by the way," Wormtail said somewhat eagerly yet shyly. Julia nodded at him, not trusting herself to shake his hand without ripping it off. Harry did the same.

"Do you want to sit down?" Harry asked.

"That's what the plan was." Sirus said with a wink before sitting down next to Julia. Remus sat next to Harry and the others took a seat on the other side of the table.

"So you want to tell me why you have my face and last name?" James said to Harry, apparently having paid more attention to Dumbledore's speech than Julia had originally thought.

"I'm your cousin," Harry said with a shrug. Julia approved of the way he handled the situation.

"Really?" James looked puzzled.

"Well yes," Harry replied, looking him in the eye. "I was told that my cousin, a James Potter, would be at Hogwarts and be in Gryffindor. Unless there is another James Potter in our house who has a strong resemblance to me than I believe it's you." James nodded.

"I suppose it's me then," he spread out his arms grandly. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Thanks," Harry smiled then, more genuinely than Julia had seen in a long time. He turned to Julia, the same smile still on his face and she couldn't help but smile back. "It's good to be here."

"It really is," she said. "It already feels like home." Mirth sparkled in Harry's eyes at what seemed like an inside joke.

"So why did you come to Hogwarts?" Remus asked, curiously. Harry and Julia both immediately sobered.

"It's the safest school in the world," She said. "And there was nothing left for us there." Harry nodded.

"What do you mean?" Wormtail pushed on.

"There was an attack on some of the students." Julia told them, remembering reading about it in one of her history books. "They killed all our friends." Again, Harry nodded sadly. The sadness wasn't faked. He was probably thinking of Fred and Moody and all the people that had been lost in the battle against Voldemort. Lily decided to change the subject, seeing that it was upsetting them.

"So do either of you have anyone special?" She then cringed. It probably just occurred to her that they had just said all their friends were dead. They both shook their head. "uh...did you?" she tried again. They both shook their heads once more. Julia was a little surprised that Harry didn't nod. He had Ginny. Maybe he was just lying for effect.

"Never?" Sirus asked Julia.

"Never." She confirmed. He looked a bit surprised.

"You've never had a boyfriend?" his eyebrows were raised.

"I've never had a boyfriend." she told him.

"Really? A pretty girl like you?" Julia was about to roll her eyes when she realised he was serious. She allowed herself to blush, knowing that's what a normal girl would've done.

She didn't consider herself pretty but she supposed maybe someone would. It wasn't as if she was ugly. She reminded herself that the glamour she usually cast on herself to make her look as ordinary as possible, was gone. She usually looked much plainer than she did now. She had used magic to change her appearance so often she had forgotten what she actually looked like! She would have to see a mirror soon, she decided.

"Yes, as I've said twice already." She answered. "There wasn't really much time for things like that." Remus nodded as if he understood.

"Anyways, we've appointed ourselves your own private tour guides!" James said, butting in. "It won't do you much good if you get lost on your first day!"

"Maybe they could just give us a map or something," Julia suggested. Harry let out a small laugh, somehow knowing she was referring to the time when he had come to Transfiguration late with Ron because they had gotten lost. The Marauders shared a look, obviously thinking about their map. Julia smiled to herself, enjoying saying something with so many different meanings.

"Nah, we'll just show you," James said, trying to cover up the silent communication that had passed between him and his friends only moments before.

"Alright," Harry agreed, clearly becoming more comfortable around them.

"Great," Sirus said, keeping his eyes on Julia and giving her a lazy smile. "Tomorrow's Saturday, we'll show you then."

"Fantastic," Julia responded with sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. Sirus placed a hand over his heart and pretended to be hurt.

"I'm offended!" He said.

"Good," she retorted bluntly, grinning at him. He laughed and dropped his act.

"I like her. Can I keep her?" he asked his friends. James laughed along with Wormtail, even though the latter's was more nervous sounding and Remus rolled his eyes. Lily just smiled.

"No you may not," Remus told Sirus in an authoritive tone.

"Please?" Sirus drew out the word and pouted, putting his arm around Julia.

"No," Remus said in the same tone.

"But I wanna!" Sirus whined.

"Don't I get any say in the matter?" Julia laughed.

All the men turned to look at her and said, "no." At the same time, save Wormtail. Even Harry had joined in!

Julia looked at Lily for help but she just shrugged and looked amused. Julia sighed and let the men continue their bickering until she finished her meal.

"Well, Harry and I need to go meet with the Headmaster." She interrupted finally. They all turned to look at her. "We need to get our timetables and such." She explained. They nodded.

"Could you lead us to his office?" Harry asked. Julia was pleased that he remembered that they wouldn't know where that really was if they were new students. "We were there once before but I don't remember the way."

"Don't worry about it, mate!" Sirus said, reaching over and slapping Harry on the back. "We have you covered."

"Thanks," Harry said in response.

They left the Great Hall and walked towards the Headmaster's office, both of the time travellers trying to look as if they'd never been there before.

"Here we are." Remus said when they reached the giant gold bird. He spoke the password and the stairs were revealed. "I'm a prefect." He said as an explanation to how he knew the password.

"Ah." Was all Julia said.

"We'll see you later then?" Wormtail asked, shyly.

"Of course we will Wormtail! They're in the same house!" Sirus scolded. Wormtail shrunk back and nodded. Sirus turned back to them.

"Do you want one of us to stay? So we can take you to the dormitories?" he asked. Julia shook her head.

"The Headmaster said he'd have someone escort us back."

"Are you sure?" Remus looked a little concerned. "I can stay. It's no trouble, really." Julia wanted to hug him but she knew she couldn't. It was an odd impulse, not one she usually had but she had missed Remus and Sirus so much. Ever since Sirus died, Remus never really was the same, even after he married Tonks. She had lost both of her friends that day in the Department of Mysteries.

"We'll be alright," she assured them.

"If you're sure..." Remus said, already beginning to turn away.

"See you later." Harry said to the group before starting to climb the stairs.

"Wait!" she called after the Marauders and Lily.

"Yes?" James asked expectantly.

"Peter," she said. Wormtail looked surprised that she was speaking to him and he blushed a little. "Do you want me to call you Wormtail or Peter?" He looked at his hands.

"Whatever you want," he mumbled.

"No," she said forcefully. "What do you want me to call you?" He looked up at her, wonder in his eyes, probably because someone was asking what _he _wanted for a change.

"Peter," he said. She nodded.

"Peter it is then." And with that she waved and headed up the stairs to Dumbledore's office.

**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! It would mean a lot and mean another chapter for al l you lovely people! Tell me what you think! Did I portray the characters alright? Make it realistic? Tell me your thoughts!**

**~Ana**


End file.
